


The Magnificent Seven

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Being an Asshole, Episode: s03e01 The Magnificent Seven, Sam is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	

Bobby and I went back home. I moved back into his house and sold the house that Anthony and I had bought. I walked through it one last time. I cried seeing Charlie’s room empty. I put my hand on the door frame and said a prayer. My prayer was that whoever was going to live in this house, that they would be protected from all evil. I walked back out of the house and drove back to Bobby’s to look for any signs or omens. I had no idea who was going to buy this house, but I wanted them to have a life that would be filled with happiness and joy, not sadness and death. 

It has been 5 days since the Devil’s gate was opened and Bobby had found something outside of Lincoln, Nebraska. We were headed there now. It was early in the morning, like 3:30 am when Bobby called Sam. He put him on speaker to tell him what we found. 

“Hello.” 

“Hey, Sam.” Bobby and I said at the same time. 

“Hey, guys.” 

“What’re you doing?” Bobby asked 

“Oh same old, same old,” Sam answered.

“You buried in that book again?” I asked. 

“Sam, you want to break Dean free of that demon deal, you ain’t gonna find that answer in no book,” Bobby added. 

“Then where, Bobby?” Sam asked sounding deflated. 

“Kid, I wish I knew,” Bobby answered. “So, where’s your brother?” 

“Pulling the electorate.” 

“What?” I asked 

“Never mind.” 

I rolled my eyes. “Well, you boys better pack it up,” I said. “Bobby thinks he finally found something.” 

“Okay, I will go get him and we will meet you guys,” Sam said. 

“Sounds good. Talk to you later.” I said. 

When I hung up I texted Sam about what we had found and where we were going to meet up. Bobby and I had been there for about an hour. I was sitting on the trunk of the car next to where Bobby was leaning. I was reading a book and drinking my coffee when the boys pulled up to the house. They got out of the car and Dean was eating a burger. I jumped off of the car. 

“So, we’re eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast, are we?” I asked Dean. 

“Well, sold my soul. Got a year to live. I ain’t sweating the cholesterol.” Dean said to me. I rolled my eyes at his comment. 

“So, Bobby what do you think? We got a Biblical plague here or what?” Sam asked.

“Well, let's find out,” I said. 

“Looks like the swarm’s ground zero,” Bobby said. 

We walked up to the house and Dean knocked on the front door. “Candygram!” He yelled. We were all standing there for a minute and there was nothing. We all looked at each other and Dean leaned down and picked the lock. Sam, Bobby, and I all had our guns at the ready. When Dean opened the door we were hit with a god awful smell. 

“That’s awful,” Sam said. 

“That so can’t be a good sign,” I said. 

We split up. Sam and Dean were downstairs and Bobby and I went up stairs to search the house. Bobby and I found nothing. We were making our way downstairs. It was quiet, then I heard a woman screaming from the far end of the house. I moved slowly to the door where Sam and Dean were and Bobby went the other way.

We went through the door. “Ohh. Ugh.” We all covered our noses to guard them against the smell. 

There were three bodies sitting in the room watching tv. They looked like skeletons. They hadn't moved in days. Bobby walked into the room and stopped abruptly. I turned and looked at him. 

“Bobby, what the hell happened here?” I asked. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Check for sulfur,” Dean said. 

We were all looking around the room looking for any sign of a demon. There was nothing that I could find that pointed to demonic activity. Dean froze and looked out the window. He heard something move. He signaled all of us to be ready. Bobby kept me close to him and Dean headed through the front door. We made our way to the back. There was the sound of grunts and fighting coming from the front of the house. Bobby and I made our way to where all the noise was coming from ready for a fight. But when we got there we were surprised to see some old friends. 

“Isaac? Tamara?” Bobby asked.

“Bobby. What the hell are you and Kell doing here?” Tamara asked. 

“I could ask the same,” Bobby said. 

“Heya, Bobby,” Isaac said sticking out his hand to shake Bobby’s. 

“Hello. Bleeding here.” Dean said from the ground. I turned and gave him a hand up. 

We all made our way to Isaac and Tamara’s place. The guys were doing research about what happened to the family while Tamara and I were talking, catching up since we haven't talked in months. Isaac and Tamara were known in the hunting community and they mentored Anthony and me when we started hunting together. I told her that he had been killed and that I lost the baby. She told me about her daughter and how she lost her years ago. She also said that was why she and Isaac were fighting so hard against demons. Dean was talking to someone on the phone. I could hear him flirting with her. I was so sick of seeing just how desperate he was to get laid. Sam was looking around the house and Bobby was reading a map. 

“Honey… Where’s the Palo Santo?” Isaac asked Tamara. 

“Well, where’d you leave it?” 

“I don’t know, dear. That’s why I’m asking.” 

“Palo Santo?” Sam asked. 

“It’s Holy Wood from Peru. Right?” I asked. 

“Right, Kelly. It’s toxic to demons like holy water.” Tamara said. “Keeps the bastards nailed down while you’re exorcising them.” As she said this she pulled out a wooden stake. 

“Thank you, dear.” 

“You’d lose your head if it wasn’t for me.” She said to Isaac. 

“So, how long you two been married?” Sam asked. 

“Eight years this past June,” Tamara said. 

Isaac kissed the side of Tamara’s head. “The family that slays together…” 

Seeing just how much Tamara and Isaac loved each other made me miss Anthony. I walked over to Bobby and started looking at the map. 

“Right. I’m with you there.” Sam said. “So how’d you get started?” 

The room shifted at Sam’s words. Tamara and Isaac looked away and then looked at each other with sadness in their eyes. 

“Oh, you know… I’m sorry.” Sam said. “It’s not. That’s none of my business.” 

“It’s. It’s all right.” Tamara said. 

“Well, Jenny. If you look as pretty as you sound, then I’d love to have an appletini.” Dean made a face while he was finishing the phone call. “Yeah. Call you.” 

“So,” I said. 

“That was the coroner’s tech.” 

“And?” I asked annoyance in my voice. 

“Get this. That whole family, the cause of death — Dehydration, and starvation. There’s no sign of restraint, no violence, no struggle. They just sat down and never got up.” 

“But there was a fully stocked kitchen just yards away,” Bobby said. 

“Right. What is this, a demon attack?” Sam asked. 

“If it is, it’s not like anything I ever saw, and I’ve seen plenty,” Bobby said

“What now? What should we do?” I asked. 

“Uh, we’re not gonna do anything,” Isaac said. 

“What do you mean?” I asked. 

“You guys seem nice enough, But this ain’t ‘Scooby-Doo,’ and we don’t play well with others,” Isaac answered. I had forgotten how unfriendly Isaac was. 

“We’d cover a lot more ground if we all worked together,” Sam said. 

“No offense, but we’re not teaming with the damn fools who let the Devil’s gate get open in the first place,” Isaac said. 

“No offense?” Dean said. 

“Isaac, like you’ve never made a mistake,” Tamara said. 

“Yeah, locked my keys in the car, tuned my laundry pink. Never brought on the end of the world, though.” Isaac said. 

Dean laughed, “All right. That’s enough.” 

“Guy’s this isn’t helping. Dean.” I said. 

“Look, there are a couple hundred more demons out there now. We don’t know where they are when they'll strike. There ain’t enough hunters in the world to handle something like this. You brought war down on us. On all of us.” Isaac pointed out. 

“Okay. That’s quite enough testosterone for now.” Tamara said, pulling Isaac out of the room we were in. 

Bobby, Dean, Sam, and I were closing the curtains of the room and decided to call it a night. I was in a guest room by myself while the guys were in the living room. I didn’t sleep well that night. I kept tossing and turning unable to get my mind off the family that just died in their house. I got up early and went to get coffee for everyone. When I got back there was a police report that said a woman killed another woman for a pair of shoes. 

Bobby went to talk to the girl while Sam, Dean, and I went to the shop to see if there was any evidence of a demonic presence. Sam and I were outside looking at the car, but couldn’t find anything. I looked up at Sam and we went inside the shop where Dean was talking to a woman. 

“What happened outside makes you realize how fragile life really is. You got to make every second count.” Dean said. 

Sam cleared his throat as we walked in. 

“Excuse me a minute, would you?” Dean said to the woman. 

Sam and I smiled at her, “Sure.” She said as she walked away. 

“Dean, what are you doing?” I asked. 

“I’m comforting the bereaved.” He said. 

“What are you doing?” He asked Sam and me. 

“Working,” Sam said. 

“Dead body, possible demon attack. That kind of stuff.” I said. 

Dean started to cough dramatically. His voice was being quite overly dramatic. “It’s just… I don’t have much time left, and…” A fake cough interrupting what he was saying. “… got to make every second count.” 

I knew that Dean was right, but that was just too rehearsed. I shook my head rolling my eyes slightly. 

“Yeah, right. Sorry.” Sam said. 

“Apology accepted,” Dean said. 

Bobby had walked into the shop while we were talking. He was dressed in a suit and his hair was done. 

“Whoa. Looking spiffy, Bobby.” Dean said. “What were you, a g-man?” 

“Attorney for the D.A.’s office. I just spoke to the suspect.” Bobby answered. 

“Yeah? So, what do you think? Is she possessed or what?” I asked. 

“Don’t think so,” Bobby said. “There’s none of the usual signs. No blackouts, no loss of control. Totally lucid. Just, she really wanted those shoes. Spilled a glass of holy water on her just to be sure, nothing.” 

“Maybe she’s just some random whack job,” Dean said as he checked out the girl he had been talking to earlier. 

“If it had been an isolated incident, maybe. But first the family, now this? I believe in a lot of things. Coincidence ain’t one of them.” Bobby said. “Did you guys find anything around here?” 

“No sulfur, noting,” I said.

“Well, maybe something,” Dean said, looking at the security video. “See? I’m working.” Dean says to me and Sam. 

We had been watching the surveillance tapes for what seemed like hours and there was nothing. I was walking around the room trying to wrack my brain as to what was causing the things that were happening in this town. 

“Anything interesting?” Dean asked. 

“I don’t know yet. Might just be a guy… or it might be our guy.” 

We watched as the man touched the woman’s shoulder and talked to her. Pointing out the girl with the shoes. That showed it was our guy. We left the store; I went with Sam to get Dean’s car and to do research on our mystery man. Bobby went with Dean to find out if anyone knew the guy and where to find him. 

Sam and I walked to the bar after we dropped off the Impala. Dean had told us that our guy would most likely be there. 

“Sam, how are you doing?” I asked. 

“I’m okay, Kelly.” He answered 

“Don’t lie to me, Sam. I have known you since you were 8 years old.” 

“I can’t hide anything from you. I am struggling, Kell. I need to save Dean. I know he did it for me, but I feel guilty.” 

“I know, Sam.” 

It was quiet for a while as we walked then Sam asked me the same question. 

“Kelly, are you doing okay?” 

“Sam to be honest. I feel like I am drowning. Most days I feel like there is something missing in my life.” 

“How do you keep going?” 

“I think about my family and how they would want me to keep going every day. How they would want me to take care of people and keep others safe.” 

“Kelly, you are amazing.” 

“Thank you, Sammy,” I said. I looked ahead and saw the bar. I looked at the parking lot and saw Dean and Bobby.

“I dare you to scare Bobby and Dean when we get to the bar,” I told Sam. 

“Why would I do that?” 

“To make me laugh.” 

“Fine. It might make me feel a little better.” 

I walked alongside Sam and he hit the top of the car making Dean and Bobby jump. I laughed and so did Sam as Dean opened the door to let us in.

“That’s not funny!” He said. 

“Sure,” I said laughing. 

“Yeah. Uh, all right.” Sam said.

“John Doe’s name is Walter Rosen. He’s from Oak Park, just west of Chicago. Went missing about a week ago.” I said to Dean and Bobby.

“The night the Devil’s gate opened?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah,” I said.

“So you think he’s possessed?” 

“It’s a good bet.” 

“So, what, he just walks up to someone, touches them, and they go stark raving psycho?” Sam said. 

“Those demons that got out at the gate. They’re gonna do all kinds of things we haven't seen.” Bobby said. 

“You mean the demons we let out?” Sam asked. 

“Guys,” Dean said getting our attention. 

The guy forms the store was getting out of his car and headed into the bar.   
“All right. Showtime.” Dean said. 

“Wait a minute,” Bobby said. 

“What?” I asked.

“What did I just say? We don't know what to expect out of the guy. We should tail him ’til we know for sure.” 

“Oh, so he kills someone and we just sit here with our junk in our hands?” Dean asked. 

“We’re no good dead!” Bobby pointed out. “And we’re not gonna make a move until we know what the score is.” 

“Bobby, I don’t think that’s an option,” I said. 

“Why not?” He asked me. 

I pointed over to a car that had just pulled up to the bar. It was Tamara and Isaac. They walked inside of the bar and we knew that it was going to be a Hell of a lot harder now. 

“Damn it!” Bobby yelled hitting the steering wheel. 

We had to make up a plan and fast it wasn’t going to be easy. We didn’t know how any demons were in the bar or what they could do. We just knew that we had to get Tamara and Isaac out of there and fast. We decided that we wouldn’t be discreet about helping. We were going to make a battering ram with the car. 

We crashed the car into the bar in reverse to make for an easy escape. I got out of the car on Dean’s side and we all had cans of holy water to splash on the demons. I noticed Isaac on the floor dead. Tamara was screaming trying to get away from a demon. 

“Come on, we got to go! He’s dead!” Sam said and he pulled Tamara to the car. She was crying trying to get to Isaac. “Get in the car!” Sam told Tamara. “Dean, come on!” Sam yelled from the car. 

Bobby, Dean, and I were throwing holy water on the demons and keeping them away from the car. Bobby got into the driver's seat I ran around to the other side where I jumped in next to Tamara who was still screaming. Dean was making his way over to the car and he opened the trunk to get more holy water, but he ran out just as a demon got to him. They started throwing punches and the demon ended up in the trunk stuck because of the Devil’s trap that Bobby put there. Dean then got into the car. 

“Go, go, go, go!” He yelled and Bobby sped off leaving the rest of the demons at the bar. 

We went back to Tamara’s place and got the demon into a Devil’s trap. It was then that we were talking about what we were going to do. 

“I say we’re going back… Now!” Tamara said. 

“Hold on a second,” Sam said. 

“I left my husband bloody on the floor!” She said. 

“Okay, I understand that, but we can’t go back.” He argued. 

“Fine. Then you stay.” She said. “But I’m heading back to that bar.” 

“I’ll go with her,” Dean said. 

“It’s suicide, Dean!” I yelled at him.

“So what? I’m dead already!” He said back. 

I was so mad at this man who thought so little of himself. “How are you going to kill them? You can’t shoot them. You can’t stab them. They’re not just going to wait in line to get exorcised!” 

“I don’t care!” Tamara yelled. 

“We don’t even know how many of them there are!” Dean said back to Tamara. 

“Yeah, we do. There’s seven.” Bobby said. “Do you have any idea who we’re up against?” 

“No. Who?” Dean asked. 

“The seven deadly sins, live and in the flesh!” Bobby said. 

“‘What’s in the box?!’” Dean said doing an impression of Brad Pitt. 

We all looked at him. I couldn’t believe that he was quoting a movie at a moment like this. 

“Brad Pitt, ‘Se7en’? No?” 

I shook my head. Bobby slammed the book closed shoving it to Dean. “What’s this?” He asked. 

“‘Binsfeld’s classification of demons.’ In 1589, Binsfeld I.D.’d the seven sins. Not just as human vices but as actual devils.” Bobby said. 

“The family — They were touched by sloth,” Sam said. “And the shopper…” 

“That’s envy’s doing — The customer we got in the next room,” I said. 

“I couldn’t suss it out at first until Isaac. He was touched with an awful gluttony.” Bobby said. 

“I don’t give a rat’s ass if they are the Three Stooges or the Four tops! I’m gonna slaughter every last one of them!” 

“We already did it your way. You burst in there half-cocked and look what happened! These demons haven't been topside in half a millennium! We’re talking medieval dark ages! We’ve never faced anything close to this! So we are gonna take a breath…And figure out what our next move is!” Bobby yelled at Tamara. 

Tamara didn’t move. She was pissed, but understanding at the same time. 

“I am sorry for your loss.” 

Bobby and Tamara went into the room where the demon was. Sam, Dean, and I played in the hallway. Sam left the hall first. Dean looked down at his feet. I was right behind Sam. I was so angry that Dean didn’t care about his life, that he thought so little of himself. When I got into the room the demon was laughing and making light of the situation. 

“So you know who I am, huh?” He asked. 

“We do. We’re not impressed.” Bobby said. 

“Why are you here? What are you after?” Sam asked. 

“He asked you a question,” Dean said. “What do you want?” 

He started laughing. Dean was getting annoyed and threw some holy water on him, “Ya! Ohh!” It yelled. 

“We already have… What we want.” 

“What’s that?” I asked.

“We’re out. We’re free. Thanks to you, my kind are everywhere. I am legion, for we are many. So me, I’m just celebrating. Having a little fun.” 

“Fun?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah. Fun. See, some people crochet. Others golf. Me? I like to see people’s insides… on their outside.” 

“You’re sick,” I said. 

“I’m gonna put you down like a dog.” Tamara threatened. 

“Please. You really think you’re better than me. Which one of you can cast the first stone, huh?” He said looking at each of us who were standing in the room. “What about you, Dean? You’re practically a walking billboard of gluttony and lust. And, Tamara all that wrath. Ooh. tsk, tsk, tsk. It’s the reason you and Isaac became hunters in the first place, isn't it? It’s so much easier to drink in the rage than to face what really happened all those years ago.” 

That did it for Tamara she hit Walter over and over again and all he did was laugh. Bobby and Dean had to hold her back. 

“My point exactly. And you call us sins. We’re not sins, man. We are natural human instinct and you can repress and deny us all you want, but the truth is you are just animals. Horny… Greedy… Hungry… Violent animals. And you know what? You’ll be slaughtered like animals, too. The others — They’re coming for me.”

“Maybe. But they’re not gonna find you… ‘cause you’ll be in Hell,” Dean said. 

A look of fear fell across Walters' face as he realized what Dean was saying. 

“Someone send this clown packing,” Dean said. 

“My pleasure,” Tamara said. She started the exorcism. 

We left Tamara in the room to finish the job. 

“I don’t think we’re gonna have to worry about hunting them,” Bobby said. 

“What does that mean?” Sam asked. 

“I think maybe this joker’s right. They’re gonna be hunting us. And they’re not gonna quit easy.”

“You guys, why don't you take Tamara and head for the hills? I’ll stay back, slow them down, buy you a little time.” 

“You’re insane, Dean,” Sam said. Just forget about it, okay?” 

“Sam’s right,” I said. 

“There’s six of them, guys. We’re outmanned, we’re outgunned. We’ll be dead by dawn.”

“Maybe, but there’s no place to run that they won’t find us,” I said. 

“Look, if we’re going down, we’re going down together, all right?” Sam said. 

“Let’s not make it easy for them.” 

All of a sudden there was a noise and a gust of wind blew through the house I looked over to the room where Tamara was. She walked into the room. 

“Demon’s out of the guy.” She said. 

“And the guy?” I asked. 

“He didn’t make it.” She said walking through the room.

We decided that we were going to set up the house as a huge Devil’s trap. This meant holy water was within reach every few feet, salt covered all possible exits. We also had Devil’s traps in the center of each room either on the ceiling or the floor. It was quiet until the radio turned on. I was sitting in a room with Sam and Dean when the song ‘I shall not be moved’ started playing. 

“Here we go,” Dean said standing up making his way to where the fighting would start. 

I was standing next to Sam looking out the window. When we heard a voice screaming. 

“Tamara!” It yelled “Tamara!”   
It was Isaac. He was yelling for Tamara. 

Being upstairs we were missing a lot of what was going on with Tamara and Isaac. That was until Tamara ran outside letting all of the demons into the house. I got stuck with Sam when all three demons came into the room breaking down the door. 

“Here’s Johnny!” The demon said smiling. 

He had two other demons following him. He put his hand up motioning them to stop and looked up at the Key of Solomon. 

“Come on. You really think something like that is gonna fool someone like me? I mean, me?” He said. 

“Let me guess — you’re pride,” I said. 

He smiled at me and then sent a crack all the way through the Key of Solomon that was on the ceiling. 

“Crap,” I said. 

“The root of all sin. And you… are Sam Winchester.” He said to Sam. “That’s right. I’ve heard of you. We’ve all heard of you. The prodigy, the boy king. Looking at you now, I got to tell you, don’t believe the hype. You think I’m gonna bow to a cut-rate, piss-poor human like you? I have my pride, after all. And now with your yellow-eyed friend dead, I guess I don’t really have to do a damn thing, now, do I? You’re fair game now, boy, and it’s open season.” 

“God are you done monologuing!” I said annoyed at this demon. 

“Oh, sweetheart I would watch that mouth if I were you.” He said to me. “Get her!” He said to one of the demons behind him. 

“No!” I yelled.

Pride was choking Sam, cutting off his air. I was fighting against the demon who was holding me but he was a lot bigger than I was and much stronger too. Then there was another person in the room with us. She pulled out a knife and sliced the throat of the demon that was holding onto me. He let go of me as the other turned and saw a woman who was in the room. 

“You!” I heard her say as I rolled out of the way of the dead demon ready for another fight if it called for it. 

Again the woman used her knife and stabbed the demon in the chest. I looked up I had never seen a knife that could kill a demon. Pride noticed what was happening and had let go of Sam. He grabbed the woman and tried to hold her down. Sam got up and punched pride in the face. The mystery woman then stabbed him. 

The fight with the three demons was over and Sam and I did nothing to save ourselves. It was all because of this mystery woman that we were alive. 

“Who the hell are you?” I asked. 

“I’m the girl that just saved your asses.” She said. 

“Well, I just saved yours, too,” Sam said. 

She chuckled, “See you around, Sam.” she said. 

“Wait!” He yelled. 

We ran back to Bobby and Dean who were both downstairs. The fight had come to an end. When the sun came up we had five dead bodies, two who were in terrible shape and going to need some extreme help. Dean, Sam and I had dug a grave put the bodies into it and were dousing them in lighter fluid and salt. 

We looked over and saw Tamara. She was standing by Isaac’s body watching it burn. 

“Think she’s gonna be all right?” Sam asked. 

“No. Definitely not,” Dean said. 

“Well, you look like Hell warmed over,” I said to Bobby as he walked over to us.

“You try exorcising all night and see how you feel.” He answered me. 

“Any survivors, Bobby?” Sam asked. 

“Well, the pretty girl and the heavy guy, they'll make it. Lifetime of therapy bills ahead, but, still…” 

“That’s more than You can say for these poor bastards,” Dean said. 

“Bobby, that knife — What kind of blade can kill a demon?” I asked. 

“Yesterday, I would have said there was no such thing.” He said. 

“I’m just gonna ask it again — who was that masked chick? Actually, the more troubling question would be, ‘how come a girl can fight better than you?’” Dean asked. 

“Hey!?” I said offended 

“Three demons, Dean… at once.” Sam said.

“And two were huge,” I added. 

“Hey, whatever it takes to get you through the night, you two.” 

“Yeah, well, if you want a troubling question, I got one for you — If we let out the seven deadly sins, what else did we let out?” I said. 

“You’re right. That is troubling.” Dean said lighting a matchbook and throwing it into the grave. 

“See you around,” Tamara said. 

“Tamara? The world just got a lot scarier. Be careful.” Bobby said. 

“You too.” She said as she got into her car. 

“Keep your eyes peeled for omens,” Bobby said. 

“We’ll do the same,” I said. 

“You got it,” Dean said. 

“Wait, Bobby. We can win this war, right?” Sam asked. 

Bobby didn't answer Sam’s question. “Catch you on the next one.” He said. 

I gave Sam a hug and kissed his cheek. “Be safe, okay,” I said. 

“You too.” he said. 

“Bye Dean. Be safe.” I said as I gave him a hug. I didn’t want to let go I felt safe in his arms like I was at home. 

“Will do, sweetheart. Talk to you soon.” He kissed the side of my head. I felt a tear roll down the side of my face. 

I ran to Bobby’s car and tried to hide the pain that I was feeling. 

“You know that boy loves you, right.” 

“I know, Bobby. But its only been a week since Anthony was killed I can’t move on that fast. It isn't fair to him.” I said through tears. “Can we just go home and not talk about it, please?” 

We drove home in silence. I wanted to tell Dean how I felt but now was not the time.


End file.
